


The Worthy Mate

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oviposition, Sholivance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance is an omega about to take part in his first mating flight, which will determine his partner for life. There are alphas aplenty vying for his attention, but who will be the one to catch him? To the victor goes the spoils, and the right to mate.Part of ABO Week 2k17





	The Worthy Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I thought to myself, I like dragons, and I like a/b/o and smut, so let's mash that shit together! Though they're more like dragon people in this fic. Borrowed some ideas from Anne McCaffrey's Pern series, though you don't have to have read it to understand the fic. It's basically just dragon people fucking, awww yeah.
> 
> It's so rushed and unedited, so please forgive me any mistakes. It's more like stream of conscious word vomit than sophisticated writing, but I wanted to get something published; it's been a long day and I just want to feel accomplished at something.

Lance smiled to himself as he watched the alphas in flight. They were the strongest, the fastest, the most clever amongst the weir and beyond, and most importantly, they were capable of breeding. They were cavorting through the air, somewhere around a dozen of them, showing off their skills in the hopes of making a good impression.

Impressing Lance was the foremost thought on their minds at the moment, and Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't secretly--or perhaps not so secretly--enjoying the attention. Hunk bemoaned how insufferable he was when he got to preening, but Lance wouldn't let his friend's whining dampen his fun. It wasn't every week that he went into heat--actually, it was his first time ever going into heat--and he fully intended to enjoy all the attention as much as possible.

It hadn't been very discernible at first; a light change in his scent, and some of the alphas being particularly kind to him was all, but by the second day it was more noticeable. His scent became stronger and stronger, the scales at his throat emitting a deep musky smell to entice the alphas. (Pidge just declared that he stank while making a gagging noise.) Soon all of them were falling all over each other to be near him, offering him gifts, especially of food. Lance preened at the attention and played coy, enjoying himself all the while.

He had to enjoy it while he could because it would soon be over. Soon his heat would manifest in its full glory and he would embark on his first ever mating flight, and taking him would be the prize to the alpha who could catch him.

Lance felt a shiver run over him, though whether from anticipation or nervousness he couldn't tell. Whoever caught him would be his forever mate, and they would leave to create their own weir together where Lance would lay his clutches and they would raise their hatchlings. It all seemed so daunting, his life changing so quickly; he preferred to just focus on all the attention he was getting and not think too hard about the looming alteration to his life.

"Are you cold?"

Lance looked up to see that an alpha had landed nearby, though he maintained a polite distance. It was one of their newcomers; once the first signs of his heat had presented, unmated alphas from other weirs had come to try their luck in the frenzy of Lance's mating flight. The visitor's black feathers shown in the sun, and Lance could see ripples of other colors--greens and blues and purples--in them. He felt a moment of envy that he didn't have splendid feathers like an alpha, but they were for attracting the eyes of omegas like himself. "I'm fine," he replied, then smiled mischievously and canted his head toward where the other alphas flew. "Shouldn't you be out there trying to impress me?"

The alpha raised a brow. "Are you saying you're not impressed by me?"

Lance took that as an invitation to look the alpha over. He was tall and broad around the shoulders with a trim waist, and his thighs were thick with muscle. His face was pleasing, his square jaw strong, and the scar across his face added a fierceness to him rather than detracting from his handsomeness. He was covered in scars from injuries received while he fought to protect his home weir from an attack--or at least that was what Hunk had told him, ever the gossip--but they didn't seem to bother the alpha; he still seemed as strong a warrior as ever.

Yes, Lance was impressed by him, but he didn't want the alpha to grow too confident. "I suppose you'd do," he said with a flirty smile. The alpha shifted, wings spreading wider as the teasing delivery of the words pleased him.

"I would be a better choice than that runt."

Lance looked up, hair ruffling in the wind of the arriving alpha's flapping wings. The massive alpha stood well over a hand taller than the first; every inch of him was thick with muscle, and he was missing one eye. Another warrior who had seen his share of battles. His purple coloring clearly marked him as part of the Galra weir, known particularly for their viciousness and prowess in battle. Though Lance's body took notice of a strong alpha purely on instinct, he was wary of the threatening posture. "And why is that?" Lance asked, trying to appear aloof even as he felt jittery.

"I'm stronger, and faster." The alpha spread his wings with a harsh snap, blocking out the sunlight as he bared his fangs in a vicious grin. "He could tell you all about it."

Lance looked to the other alpha; his jaw was clenched, his soft demeanour changed to something hard. He lifted his wings in a hostile manner, but said nothing. The bigger alpha sneered, opening his mouth for another verbal attack.

"That's enough, Sendak."

Lance felt some of his tension ease and let out the breath he was holding as a third alpha joined them. He was as tall as the alpha missing his eye; his face was stern, mouth downturned in disapproval. The scales at his throat caught Lance's eye, shining brilliant like rubies, and his feathers were white like snow, just like the braid resting over his shoulder. He was at least two decades older than Lance, by best guess, but that didn't deter the omega's fancy in any way. This alpha was also clearly a good prospect.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Kolivan?" the alpha named Sendak growled. Lance's head whipped around at hearing the name, and Sendak smirked. "It seems the little omega didn't know who you were. Why don't you give up now, Kolivan? You had your chance. Why let another omega die under your watch?"

The black-feathered alpha spread his wings in shock at the audacity of someone speaking so callously about Kolivan's deceased mate. Lance's heart ached as he stared at the stony-faced Kolivan. Every omega knew the tragic tale of a raid that had happened on a weir while its alpha led a hunt, and of how the heavily pregnant Queen, left without the protection of the strongest dragons of their weir, had been mortally wounded. How the alpha had returned and held his dying Queen, and how all the eggs of the clutch were lost. Kolivan had been that alpha, and though many weirs had opened their hearths to him, he had remained a solitary alpha.

Kolivan said nothing, as silent and strong as a mountain before the blustering wind. Sendak's lip curled in disdain before he took off. The black-feathered alpha grimaced then bowed his head toward Kolivan in deference. "Kolivan."

Kolivan nodded at him in acknowledgement. "Shiro."

The alpha named Shiro swept his wings wide in a grand show and bowed to Lance. Lance smiled at the gesture and fluttered his wings flirtatiously in response. He watched as Shiro took off as well, rejoining the other alphas.

"Kolivan," Lance said, tasting the name with awe and sadness. "I was so sorry to hear about your Queen. I was young at the time, but still..." 

"Thank you." Kolivan seemed to soften a bit, and he scanned the horizon then nodded toward Sendak's hulking shape. "Don't let that one catch you; he'll treat you badly."

"He can only dream of catching me; I'm the fastest flyer in the weir," Lance said haughtily, though he felt more fearful than anything. He didn't want to think of the chances of an alpha like Sendak catching him. "Will I be seeing you at the mating flight?" Lance asked, then felt sheepish as he saw the edge of the alpha's mouth twitch downward. "I would like to see you there," he offered softly, suddenly shy, which was so unlike him.

Kolivan hesitated then nodded. "If you wish it," he said. He bowed before Lance as Shiro had, and then took off, leaving Lance puzzled and nervous about things to come.

\--

The following days saw a sudden spike in flirtation from Lance, followed by a quick descent into waspishness. Nothing could appease him, and he had little appetite. He roamed the weir in a constant bad mood, and went so far as to bite one of the alphas that he felt got too close to him. Despite that, they still crowded around him, all eager and keyed up by the scent of Lance's deepening heat, especially the younger ones.

And then it broke. Suddenly Lance was ravenous, hellbent on satiating the hunger within. Nothing in their stores satisfied him, however, and he hissed at Hunk for saying he was being too picky. He felt feverish, unsettled. He had to escape.

He fled to the inner courtyard, panting softly as he soaked in the fresh air and sunshine, bit he was so restless, so very restless. He cried out wordlessly, not fully realizing what was happening.

Then it broke, his heat hitting full force. He cried out again as his body quivered, the mound around his hole grown swollen and emitting the thick, sweet scent of heat. Lance suddenly found himself surrounded by equally hungry alphas, called by either his cries or his scent. Lance hissed at them, daring them to come one step closer. None of them had earned the right to mate him yet. One of the younger alphas got too close, and Lance whipped him with his strong tail, heard and felt bone crack beneath the force. It served as a warning to the rest of them.

Lance turned, surveying the alphas surrounding him with disdain, noting Kolivan's absence with regret and Sendak's with relief. None of them were worthy yet, none of them would catch him unless he willed it. He would see what all of them were worth. With a challenging roar, he shot into the sky, wings beating fast and hard, and the alphas launched into pursuit.

Lance flew high, already lighter than most of the alphas, and moreso since he hadn't been filling himself with food. He looked down and smirked to himself as he saw how far behind the alphas already were. He shouted a taunt to them. Was that the best they could do? They were all undeserving of him. He suddenly wheeled in the air and plummeted toward them, saw the look of lusty avarice in their eyes before he veered sharply. He heard cries of frustration as his pursuers scrambled to course correct after him.

He led them on a merry chase through the air, agile and swift, teasing them as he got close enough for them to grab, then darting away. His heart filled with joy at the spirit of the chase even as his body ached for the completion of it.

He was sneaking a peek beneath his wing at his few remaining suitors, most of them having dropped out from exhaustion. Shiro was in the lead, he noted with some interest. A fine alpha to take as a mate, and his company seemed pleasing, Lance mused. 

That's when he was hit.

It was an ambush. The giant alpha hit him midair as he was distracted, knocking the wind from him. Lance cried out feebly as he was seized in a bruising grip, his wings snapping painfully in the wind as he was whipped around. "You're mine!" the alpha roared in triumph, and Lance realized with terror that he had been caught by Sendak.

He shouted in defiance, kicking at Sendak, long talons trying to disembowel his aggressor. Sendak hadn't won him. Sendak hadn't outflown him and showed himself as worthy. The alpha roared in pain as Lance's talons caught, ripping flesh. His hold weakened and Lance fought hard to fly away, almost made it, but then he felt searing pain as claws raked down his right wing. He screamed, flapping feebly, but he was lopsided now, only one wing functioning properly. He bared his fangs, preparing to fight, heart pounding wildly.

Without warning, another dragon collided with them, the force whipping Lance around again. Black feathers filled his vision and he cried out as claws raked down his calf, Sendak losing his hold on him.

Lance finally pulled free, only now he was tumbling through the sky, his bad wing too injured to keep him aloft. He cried out as he fell, watching the two alphas fight above him, all slashing claws and raking talons. Lance's heart raced as he was sure he would face certain death, written into the histories as another mating flight tragedy when he hit something solid, the breath knocked from him once more. He trembled as he looked up to see Kolivan now holding him. "Are you all right?"

The alpha's pupils were blown wide, his sides heaving with his labored breath. He was scared, Lance realized, scared for him. Lance reached up and touched the ruby scales at Kolivan's throat. "I'm all right, my mate."

The words startled Kolivan out of his daze. "I'm not..."

"You are. You caught me. I'm choosing you," Lance said with surety, even though his voice wobbled with pain and the intensity of adrenaline. 

"I only meant to follow you, to make sure you were safe. Not to join the flight."

"It doesn't matter now," Lance insisted. "You are mine and I am yours."

Kolivan hesitated, then looked up. "Shiro."

Lance followed his gaze, up to where the other two alphas still fought. Blood and feathers were flying through the air as they wrestled in a battle to the death. Shiro, his brave champion who had first come to his rescue...

"Help him, Kolivan!" he pleaded. The alpha looked at him, then back up, his face going cold and hard. With strong beats of his wings, he carried them high. Sendak was no expecting them, viciously locked with Shiro in battle. Shiro's right arm hung uselessly, covered in blood, but still he was holding on. Kolivan rose above them, then dove, talons extended to strike. He ripped into Sendak's face, blood spraying; there were screams of rage and pain, and Lance held on tight as they went spinning through the air. Shiro roared in triumph as he struck a final blow, and then Sendak was falling, falling, his body in tatters.

"Shiro!" Kolivan shouted, and the other alpha's dark gaze locked on them, his chest heaving with exertion. Lance gasped as Shiro slammed into them, grabbing hold of Lance, still in the thrall of heat. "Shiro, we must go up!" Kolivan yelled, and black wings began to beat alongside white, carrying them up and up. "You must mate him," Kolivan said.

"No!" Lance shouted. "I chose you, Kolivan!"

"Shiro is younger, and he fought for you."

Lance hesitated, locked between two worthy alphas when Shiro made the choice for him.

"Do you take both of us?" Shiro asked, voice feral and rough with tension and the adrenaline of the vicious flight.

"I..." Lance choked on the words as they climbed higher and higher, Shiro pressed hard against his front, his good arm wrapped around Lance's upper torso, pressing his bloodied wing against him so that it wouldn't flap and injure him more. Kolivan was at his back, arms threaded around Lance's waist as he lent the strength of his wings, carrying them higher and higher, higher than Lance had ever dared to go. He felt as if he couldn't breathe between the height and the scent of blood and heat and alpha musk.

"Do you take both of us!" Shiro snarled.

"Shiro!" Kolivan shouted--a warning, a plea--the bass of his voice rumbling through the omega's body.

Lance felt his head spin, his senses drowning in the overpowering scent of two alphas ready to mate. His slit ached, begging to be filled. "Yes!" he cried out, the word exploding from him.

That was all it took. Suddenly they all turned their bodies as one; Lance's breath caught and time seemed to slow as they arched, almost hanging in the air. He felt the alphas breathe against him, chests pushing in, and it spurred his body to follow suit because he felt like he had forgotten how to . He pulled in a ragged breath and then they were falling.

They were plummeting toward the earth, spinning together in a mating spiral. Lance felt something hot press against him, and his instincts warred with him to both fight the alpha and to submit. The choice was made for him as Kolivan held him tight and then Shiro's ovipositor was sliding into his slit. Lance jerked at the sensation, crying out, and Shiro gave an answering roar as he plunged inside. Lance shook as his body accepted Shiro's intrusion with a fierce joy, telling him yes, yes, this is how it should be, this is what we need. He felt Shiro go deep, so deep inside, until something caught and locked them together, pushing the entrance to his womb open.

Shiro bit hard and fast on the right side of Lance's throat, laying his mating claim, locking them together for life. Lance felt his eyes roll back as the pain bloomed into ecstasy in his heat-addled mind. His tail lashed out and wound around and around both Kolivan's and Shiro's, weaving the three of them together.

He could feel it then, the eggs, Shiro's eggs. The alpha was pushing them inside him one by one. The first caught for a moment and then forced its way inside. Lance shouted at the feeling, both painful and pleasurable as his claws scratched bloody furrows across his new mate's body. After the first passed into his womb it became easier, and they came faster; they were no bigger than large marbles in truth, though they felt much larger. Lance was feeling full, so full, and even if he could fly, he wasn't sure he could do it properly with his mind all a jumble. He realized he was keening, had no idea how long he had been doing it; it was a soft sound, and his body seemed to pulse with it. He let his own noise lull him, eyes rolling back...

"Shiro!"

Kolivan's shout shook him out of his stupor. He didn't know how long he had been under the trance, but his neck was stinging and throbbing where Shiro was latched onto him. They were still falling and Lance looked down to see that they were growing alarmingly close to the ground. He thrashed, panicking, but Shiro growled, fangs digging in deeper. They were dangerously close to crashing now, and they wouldn't be the first to die in a mating flight if they didn't course correct soon. Kolivan repeated the other alpha's name, louder and sterner, but it was Lance calling him in distress that snapped him out of it. 

Shiro let go, mouth smeared with blood. He looked to Kolivan, nodding sharply up toward the sky, and the other alpha nodded in agreement. 

Lance cried out, sure that they were about to crash when both alphas simultaneously unfurled their wings. The sound of it was like a deafening thunderclap, and it was all Lance could do to hold on as they were suddenly swept upward. Two strong pairs of feathered wings beat hard against the air, carrying them up and up, higher and higher again. Lance mewled as Shiro's ovipositor rescinded, leaving him and returning to the recesses of the alpha's body. His mate's tongue laved at the new wound on the omega's neck as they flew upward until they had reached their previous height, and then Lance was jostled until he was turned to face Kolivan instead, Shiro now at his back to provide support. Lance had to tilt his head back to look at the alpha's face.

"Will you take me as I am?" Kolivan asked, as solemn as ever. "As an alpha who was once mated before, and who would be your second."

Lance wiggled, legs wrapping around Kolivan's as he tried to pull the big alpha closer. His slit ached again as it felt the rough caress of scales sliding against it. "Yes," he agreed breathily for the second time, charmed by the alpha's formality. He tilted his head, baring the unmarred side of his neck in offering.

With permission given, the alphas launched them into an arch through the air, and then they were plummeting toward the earth once more. Kolivan nuzzled into Lance's neck before biting gently, his ovipositor flicking teasingly over the omega's slit before seeking entrance. He was calmer than Shiro had been because this was not his first mating flight. Lance moaned, tail coiling tighter as more eggs made their way into his belly, pushing in beside Shiro's to make a home in Lance's womb. The omega clawed at his second mate as he had the first, heedless of what scars he might leave in his passion. Kolivan rumbled, seeming to enjoy the entire process. Lance found himself crooning his way back into a trance.

Only when he felt the jolt of the alphas' wings unfurling again, breaking their headlong descent, did he snap out of it. They skimmed over treetops, carrying their newly laden omega between them as they searched for a suitable spot to pass the next few days.

They couldn't return to the weir so freshly imprinted; Lance was still in heat and it would drive the other alphas crazy even though he was now mated. It would be dishonorable to try to take another alpha's mate, but anything could happen with an omega's heat still ongoing, and so it was better to play it safe. Additionally, the time away would give them a better chance at imprinting on one another, of creating a stronger bond.

And, of course, to continue breeding.

The alphas settled on a mossy outcropping of rock overlooking a river running through the valley below. A safe space for them set away from any other creatures, and with their mate injured, Lance had no way to escape even if he wanted to.

As soon as they were on the ground, it was as if Lance's body knew what it had to do, thousands of years of instinct ingrained in his brain.

He had to continue mating. 

Lance moaned as he tucked his wings in tightly, making sure to move the injured one carefully as he presented himself on all fours to his new mates, his tail held high and to the side to give them access to his slit. 

Shiro was on him quickly after a nod from Kolivan. Though they had both been chosen, they could still fight each other over breeding; they were in a precarious position as an omega with two mates was unprecedented. Kolivan, older and with more experience, was able to hold himself back to let Shiro go first. 

Shiro mounted Lance, fumbling at first in his haste, clumsiness only egged on by the needy sounds of his mate and the overwhelming scent of heat. After a few tries, he managed to line their slits up, and the wet heat of Lance's coaxed his cock out. It protruded bit by bit as Shiro humped; the head was conical, and there were ridges down the underside to help stimulate his mate into accepting him.

Not that he would have that problem with Lance, who was pushing back and begging for it as the cock dipped into his slit. As Shiro's body realized there was a mate to breed, his cock fully unsheathed, driving into Lance. The omega keened sweetly as Shiro grabbed hold of his hips, fucking into him as if the world were about to end. 

Lance could feel every ridge of Shiro's cock as they rubbed inside him, coaxing him to soften so he could be bred. His back arched as he tried to get more, more, more, his insides aching almost painfully for it. Then Shiro's cock extended farther, the head prodding at the entrance to Lance's womb before shoving inside it. His inner muscles rippled in shock, caressing the length of Shiro's cock, which brought him to orgasm. 

Shiro roared, his good hand going to the spot between Lance's shoulders, not heeding his mate's injury as he shoved him down until his upper torso was pinned to the ground, the omega's ass held high in the air. The muscles at the entrance to Lance's womb clenched around the head of the cock buried inside, locking them together. Shiro continued to snarl and wordlessly shout as he began to ejaculate into his mate's womb to fertilize the eggs he had placed in there. The talons on his feet scrabbled at the ground as he tried to fuck deeper into Lance in his frenzy to breed.

Lance was limp and complacent under the alpha, his body shouting with joy and ecstasy at fulfilling its need. His inner muscles continued to ripple, milking the cock trapped inside him for every bit of seed, giving him endless pleasure as they rubbed against the ridges. He stared in a lust-clouded haze at the other alpha, his second mate, who was waiting his turn.

Kolivan's muscles were tensed, the older alpha fighting much harder than he thought he would need to for calm as he watched the other two mate. His cock was already out and fully erect, begging for a hot place to bury itself as the scent of his mate being bred sent signals firing off in his brain. His hips humped the air, a dribble of cum leaking from the tip of his cock. He locked eyes with his mate and Lance called to him, pulling him forward step by step; he went to the omega as if he were sleepwalking, brain going muzzy as he drew closer and the scent of heat hung in the air heavy and thick.

Shiro noticed his approach and lifted his wings threateningly as he growled, warning him off though he was still locked with Lance. The omega made a high purring noise in his throat, trying to calm him, and the noise washed over the alphas like a calming wave, both of them rumbling in answer. Kolivan's hips thrust again as smelled Shiro's successful mating, his cock aching to do the same. A few drops spurted from him and fell to land on Lance's face. Kolivan stilled, mortified; Lance's tongue came out, lapping at the drops at the side of his mouth tentatively, and then he was purring happily. Kolivan grunted, hips thrusting again as cum arched out of him, falling onto Lance's face and into his hair. It seemed to excite the omega, who wiggled and mewled.

Kolivan growled low in his throat, desperate now to mate as more of his seed was wasted, painting Lance's face in white streaks. He moved toward Shiro, agitated now, fighting the urge to rip him off Lance, knowing it would hurt the omega.

He didn't have to wait long, though, as Shiro had spent himself. Lance seemed to know before he did, kicking and hissing to be let free, sensing there was another to please him. Shiro pulled away as Lance shooed him with his good wing, then the omega was turning his rump toward Kolivan in invitation.

The alpha had other plans, though. He grabbed Lance and lifted him as if he weighed nothing, pulling him onto his lap so they were face to face. Lance's pupils were blown wide, as if he were intoxicated. Kolivan positioned him how he pleased and them rutted upward, cock finding Lance's hole with ease and sliding in. Lance squirmed, thrusting himself down harder, back arching as the head of Kolivan's cock pierced his womb, the muscles inside him contracting around it to keep him there. He wiggled and mewled desperately, his inner muscles giving Kolivan's cock the same treatment as Shiro's, pulsing and rubbing the thick ridges. 

Kolivan buried his face against Lance's neck, nipping gently before lapping at the dried blood around his fresh mate marks. The omega whined as he was pumped full of more cum, stretched and full. Shiro sidled up behind him, good hand coming up to rub at Lance's swollen belly, rumbling in smug pride. Kolivan answered with a rumble of his own, both of the alphas in sync as they shared the bond of mating their omega.

Lance clawed at Kolivan's braid, and once his hair cascaded loose, he buried his hands in it, tugging as he felt wave after wave of pleasure. He keened, tears welling in his eyes as he relished the intensity of it. His body shivered as it went through long orgasm after orgasm; it felt so good, and yet he ached terribly. Thick cum began to leak from him, overflowing from his body no matter how hard he tried to keep it in; there was just no more room. He rode the mating out on Kolivan's lap, whining and grinding against the thick cock buried inside, Shiro pressed in tight at his back, and he had never been happier.

As the edge of the heat wore off and his body felt satisfied, at least for the moment, the exhaustion of his ordeal finally hit him. He slumped against Kolivan's chest, making a piteous noise. His alphas nuzzled him reassuringly, laying kisses across his skin. They built soft bed of moss and leaves for him to lay on and started a fire. Shiro hunted down a pair of rabbits for him, which Lance devoured ravenously, not willing to share even a scrap, but his mates didn't seem to mind; Lance would need it to keep his body strong for the eggs that would grow inside him.

They cuddled together when it was time to sleep, though for a while Lance stayed awake, crawling all over his mates, making sure to rub his scent glands on every inch he could find. He crooned softly, a pattern of sound unique to him that he would impress upon them. It held a smug note to it, as if Lance were gloating that they were both all his.

They put up with Lance's antics for a while before both pushing him down and laying on top of him, careful not to crush him or disturb his damaged wing. They would have to treat it and Shiro's arm in the morning.

But for the moment, they slept, Lance crooning them all into sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr.


End file.
